Mistakes
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Sesshomaru has made a huge mistake. Will Kagome forgive him? Oneshot! Review please. And the continuation of this is up.


YO HOLA! I WAS THINKING THAT I HAVENT EVER READ A GREAT KAGOMEXSESSHOMARU WHERE HE MAKES A TERRIBLE MISTAKE AND HAS TO MAKE IT UP TO HER FOR SOME REASON I LOVE THOSE TYPE OF FICS IF YOU HAVE READ ONE OR WROTE ONE LET ME KNOW I WILL CHECK IT OUT!! I DONT OWN INUYASHA!! :)

CHAPTER ONE-MISTAKES!

Kagome was going to surprise her mate of 2 years with lunch at his office since he had been working so hard. When she got closer to his office she started hearing noises like moans and groans. She started thinking the worst so when she put her hand on the knob it was shaking. She opened the door and burst into tears. The man she had giving herself to emotionly and physically was having sex with another woman. His secretary Kagura.

''Working late on paper work all week, huh?'' she asked while trying to keep herself together.

Sesshomaru stopped pleasuring Kagura and looked at Kagome. When he saw her tear stained face he thought his heart had been broken into a million of little pieces.

''Kagome don't,'' he tried to reason.

''NO! Don't even Sesshomaru. I can't even trust you. It's over,'' she said and ran out of the room crying, dropping the lunch she had brought him.

''Great. She is gone we can get back to what we were doing,'' Kagura said and put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He pushed it off and growled at her.

''..else,'' he threatened while snarling.

''But what about us Sessy,'' she asked while pouting.

He laughed at her face. Then pushed her out the door.

''You must be completely stupid if you think you could ever compare to my mate,Kagome,'' he told her.

''Then why did we-,'' she started.

''You were just some toy to fulfill my needs,'' he said.

''But why didn't you just do it with your mate?'' she asked confused and hurt.

''Because I was to stupid to relize when I have a great thing right in front of me,'' he told her scornfully and closed the door in her face even though she was as naked as the day she was born. (NOTE: And everyday since, the little whore!)

He walked to his desk and picked up his phone and pressed the innercom button. After a couple of rings. His number one secretary answered. (NOTE:Kagura was his assistant secretary.)

''Yes ,'' she answered.

''Hold all my calls and meetings for the day,'' he said.

''Yes sir. But may I ask why,'' she said.

''I have personal matters to attend to at my home,'' he explained.

''Got it. Have a good day sir,'' she exclaimed.

''Thank you. Oh. And fire Kagura,'' he told her.

''Sure,'' she said confused as to why he would want to fire her.

He got off the phone, grabbed his stuff and headed to the company parking lot. He got to his car and headed home to his beloved mate who deserved the world from him for the way he has treated her.

**30 MINUTES LATER AT THE TASHIO MANOR!**

Kagome was incredibly upset at her mate and was packing her stuff so she could leave the mansion before her ass of a mate got home.

''Who am I kidding? It is not like it should be a surprise. He always deserved more then I could ever give him,'' she said out loud insecurly while crying her eyes out. But she was so busy crying she hadn't heard or smelled her mate come in their room looking heart broken at her not thinking she was good enough for him.

'This is completely my fault. She has absolutly no idea how much I love her,' he thought.

He walked behind her, picked her up bridal style and nuzzeled her neck. She tried to push him away but she knew she couldn't she loved him for always. No matter what he would ever do. That was her weakness. He put her on the bed and she grabbed on to the front of his shirt and pulled him down with her.

''Kagome I am so sorry. You have no idea how much I love you,'' he said to her lovingly and tilted her chin up for her to look into his eyes and know the truth about how stupid he has been.

''How could you do that to me Sesshomaru?'' she asked, still hurt. (NOTE:Who wouldn't be?!)

''I don't know my love. But I can a sure you it will never happen again if you give me another chance,'' he promised while looking into her eyes that were full of hurt and unshed tears.

''You know I love you Sesshomaru. But if you ever hurt me like that again I will be forced to leave you,'' she promised while looking into his eyes to let him know what she was feeling.

''I understand completely my love,'' he told her and kissed her gently.

Kagome pulled back. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

''I'm pregnant,'' she said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He was to shocked and happy to answer. He kissed her passionatly. She pulled back again.

''So I am guessing that means your excited,'' she guessed while smiling at the fact that they were going to have a family together.

All he did was kiss her again.

OMG WHAT DID YOU THINK!!! REVIEW PLEASE!! :)


End file.
